The Man Without a Name (WIP)
by Darthgamer102
Summary: A name is a precious thing, yet we often take our names for granted. What if one day, you were to simply find yourself without your name and identity, invisible to everyone. That is exactly how the enigma known as our protagonist, lives his life. Using his strange power of teleportation to help the same people that ignore him. (WIP)
1. Chapter 1

The Man Without a Name.

Giving anything a name, be it alive or dead, instantaneously makes that object a unique existence. But, a name is more than a simple division between objects of the same distinction. A name is an identity, it is the object, similar to that of the soul of man. Names give life to the holder, they allow possession and liberty. Yet, in time names can be forgotten, even removed from their rightful owners. A being deprived of its own name, is not just stripped of its title, it is akin to having one's heart removed whilst still beating. Most people cannot, and will not, understand such a feeling. Nor do I wish them to, for a person without a name, has not once ever been acknowledged or recognized. They covet nothing and are unable to lay claim to anything that they may so desire. To have never known a name for oneself is to never have existed.

The following is the fable of such a man, a being with no known existence and no home. Although he may not have such a priceless artifact, our protagonist exists in a world where the supernatural is possible. A universe separate from ours, where devils, angels, and fallen angels co-exist somewhat peacefully, albeit secretly. And what this enigma does covet is a much sought after power in this world, one which he has chosen to use to help the people who so desperately ignore him. He possesses his very own dimension, of which he may open portals to at will. From this dimension he can travel to wherever he wishes, he could even travel to our world if he knew it existed. In this way begins the tragic tale of the unknown enigma.

'_Man, for a high school, this place is pretty fancy,_' thought the enigma as he lazily opened the refrigerator in search of food.

Now, bear in mind this wasn't his refrigerator. He didn't know whose it was, and quite frankly he didn't care. "Wait, why does a high school have a fully stocked snack kitchen?" He thought aloud. "Actually, come to think of it, this isn't even the teacher's lounge."

Lazily dressed, the unknown enigma was about 5'11", around the same height as this magnificent fridge. His apparel featured a black trench coat that came down to his knees, over a navy blue flannel shirt lazily hanging over his pants. His pants were long black slacks leading down to a pair of ankle high, coffee brown boots. His face though, was indescribable, marred by a vague shadow, encompassing the entirety of his face. What was discernible, was that he was around the age of a high schooler, most likely 17.

Having made his sandwich and grabbing a glass of milk, the enigma cast about for an exit from the luxurious kitchen. "Oh, there it is, it's kinda simple for such a fancy kitchen." He murmured, perplexed, as he ventured toward the simple curtain covering the doorway.

Exiting the kitchen and entering what appeared to be a lounge of sorts, the enigma finished up his sandwich and drank his milk. The lounge consisted of large, leather, and lavish couch's, and featured a rather over-sized flat screen towards the center of the room. Finally finding an exit, located near the far left of the room, he was about to leave when he suddenly heard a commotion towards where the couches were.

Turning around, the enigma was faced with a group of nine people, each bearing some sort of weapon against him. Shocked, and confused, the enigma simply stared at the group of teenagers.

"Who are you, and how did you enter this place?" inquired a rather well endowed, teenage redhead.

'_She appears to be the head of this group_.' thought the enigma, noticing the protective position the others took up around her.

The most noticeable of them was a boy of average height, black-haired and brandishing some sort of gauntlet. Resembling a dragon, he didn't hold it as if were a weapon, which the enigma thought was pretty freakin' weird. The teenager had a certain glint in his eyes, one of determination and relentless will.

'_Wait….They can see me? What in the hell? I've been invisible to everyone I've come by, well that is until now_.' Thought the extremely confused enigma, as he felt a combination of fear, joy, and awe.

"I'll ask again! Who are you, and how did you enter here?!" the girl asked once more, without yelling, yet somehow more intimidating.

She conjured a large, sinister mass of energy from her palm, as if to emphasize the importance of the question.

"Wait, why can you see me? How is that even remotely possible?" asked the enigma incredulously.

"What? What on earth are you talking about, you're right in front of us." The girl asked, still wielding the massive ball of death she conjured earlier.

'_How was this man able to enter the room? I remember putting up a magical barrier before starting our meeting. Also, why can't I make out his face? It's as if someone covered it up with a shadow.' _Thought the red-haired girl.

The enigma, having just recovered from his initial shock, had a few questions. '_Just where am I? Why in god's name is a buxom teenage girl brandishing a miniature sun like a baseball? Actually, she appears to be aiming it in my general direction, I'm not sure I exactly like being barbecued.'_

"Listen girl, mind not throwing your death happy hacky sack at my face? All I did was make a sandwich. Jeez." Lamented the rather uncaring enigma.

"I would be happy to, if you would simply tell us who you are and how you got in." Appealed the redhead.

"Who am I? Dunno, never really gave it much thought. As to how I got in here, that's simple, I walked in. Seriously, how else would I have gotten in here?" He explained, as if it were blatantly obvious.

"Pardon? You **walked** in here? But there was a magi-... The doors were locked!"

"Huh? I don't really use doors, so that doesn't exactly apply." Said the enigma, laughing.

The redheaded girl twitched, her voice quavering, "What do you mean, you don't use doors? Don't be ridiculous, of course you use doors, just like everyone else you open a door to enter a room."

The enigma raised an eyebrow, laughing under his breath, he shook his head. "Here, let me show you."

The enigma stepped forward, only for a white hole to appear in the air, about the size of the enigma. The enigma calmly stepped into the portal, and the portal promptly closed itself, successfully vanishing into thin air.

"Boo!" Yelled the enigma, appearing directly behind the girl. Causing redhead and her eight companions to spin on their heels, weapons raised and facing him.

"Whoa there, calm down Snow White and your, uh eight little dwarfs?" he coughed, in between fits of laughter.

Unfortunately though, the girl was not as amused. Although both her, and her "Dwarves" had put away their weapons, their curiosity was not sated.

The girl sighed, clearly frustrated with the odd man. Dissolving her red ball of energy, she stared at the man, who was holding his sides and laughing hysterically.

"Well then," began the girl, "As you clearly possess powers similar to our own, I suppose then I should tell you who we are. My name is Rias Gremory, and these are my servants. Well, rather they are my chess pieces."

The enigma stopped laughing, "Rias Gremory? Oh well that's just dandy, I'm in devil territory. Tail stroking bastards…." The enigma grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Threatened the girl, now known as Rias Gremory. The Gremory family is one of the main supporting houses of the Devil race. Yes, the devil is a race, not a person.

"Nothing, nothing! I swear your boobliness, I meant nothing by it!" cried the giggling man.

A strong, red vein suddenly appeared on the forehead of Rias. Attempting to calm herself, she asked "How do you know of the devils, and my family?"

"Trade secret, I have my way of getting information." The enigma explained, reminiscing to the hundreds of people he beat the shit out of whilst gathering information on the supernatural. "I also happen to know about the angels and fallen angels."

Rias and her companions were in shock. '_Just who is this guy?'_ "Who exactly are you?"

The enigma merely smirked, "I told you, I have no clue."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE OUT THERE.**

This character is teh moast OP character evar cuz I made him so hes obviously the best, he's also imbued with the power and wrath of the wargod thagnar *Snort*...Not. Okay, listen up, this guy is an OC. Not a Mary Sue, he is no way shape or form OP. I have no intention of making him, "faglord supreme ruler of bullshit." He is meant as an ominous, and unknown character, and his sole purpose is to create panic and unrest within the story. He is literally an agent of chaos, sent by me, to screw with the minds of all characters in this book. He is not invincible, and there are ways to beat him, and kill him. Anybody who reads the Naruto manga may have already made a guess. I wanted to see what the characters would be like if they were clueless, and scared.

**CALL THIS GUY OP AND I WILL STAB YOUR KITTEN. OKAY I PROBABLY WON'T, AND YOU'RE FREE TO YOUR OPINION, BUT COMMUNITY PLZ.**


	2. Revelations

Chapter Two

**T**he rather tired enigma yawned, hating the situation in it's entirety. '_God I hate being stuck in scenarios like this, especially with the most lovey-dovey devil group in existence.' _

Rias Gremory, currently had no clue how to even respond to such a thing. But, she did know this only involved a select few of her servants. "Everyone except, Issei, Kiba, Akeno, and myself, are to leave the room."

Those of the group that were told to leave, gave her a doubtful look, but complied with the order they were given. Those of them that were told to stay, caught the enigma's eye. Specifically the black haired boy he had noticed earlier, Issei, who had the very peculiar shine in his eyes. He wore the traditional uniform for his school, except for the red gauntlet adorning his left arm. His uniform consisted of a simple, open, black blazer with white outlines. Underneath was a red dress shirt, and black dress pants going into a pair of blue sneakers. The other boy, Kiba Yuuto, didn't differ much in his apparel. He wore the same uniform as Issei, with the exception of the buttoned blazer and white shirt underneath. He was a handsome man and about the same height as Issei, 5'9". He had shining blonde hair, as well as sharp features, to complete the model look.

There was also another busty teenage girl among that group, now identified as Akeno. She seemed to have an air of maturity about her. Almost as if she were a mother, put in place to keep the young ones in line. She featured the same school uniform as the rest of them, with the exception that like Rias, she wore the female uniform. Consisting of a white, long sleeved, button down shirt. With a black ribbon adorning her shirt collar, underneath a black shoulder cape with a matching button down corset. She wore a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over knee high socks (Basis of description courtesy of . ). Her most noticeable feature, much like Rias, was her hair. Reaching down to her legs, her black hair was done in a ponytail and held up by an orange ribbon tying it in place.

Rias's appearance wasn't that different, save for the knee length crimson red hair, a trademark of the Gremory family.

Issei Hyoudou glared at the nonchalant enigma, seemingly communicating his utter distaste through the stare. "Before, when we asked you who you were, you responded with 'I have no clue.' Just what exactly did you mean?"

The enigma grimaced, and his face darkened. Producing another open space in front of him, he quickly vanished into the seeming black hole. Appearing behind Issei, he placed his right hand on Issei's right shoulder, and leaned in. His voice lowering to a menacing whisper, finally mustering enough of a shit to give. "_Listen punk, I'd really appreciate it if you minded your own damn business. There are some things that really are a mystery, and are also a tad sensitive. But how about this, because you're the red heavenly dragon, I'll tell you something. My entire life I've been invisible to those around me, but I've still beaten up the bad guys, I still helped those who I don't even know. So, you damned devil dragon, get off your high horse and use logic for once. God….you devils are all the same."_

Startled and frightened, Issei spun around with his gauntlet ready to strike. Swinging his gauntlet to meet the unknown man, all he met was air, no one was there.

Keeping her cool, Rias stayed as composed as ever. '_This isn't good, we managed to aggravate him, and we don't even know how he does this little disappearing act of his. 'He does it so fast, I can barely see what he does, all I caught was that he always waved his hand in some direction before disappearing, Maybe a form of magic?'_

Producing a holy-demon sword from nothing, Kiba readied himself. '_I've no clue if he is either angel or demon, so a holy-demonic sword should be a good choice.'_

Akeno stayed observant, and looked around the room for the man to appear. If he got anywhere near Rias, she would bring down all the holy lightning in the world down upon him .

Then, suddenly the enigma appeared directly in front of Kiba, staring directly into Kiba's eyes.

"I want to prove a point, now before you try to make me a no-named shish kabob, I'm gonna ask you a question. Look at my face, really look at it, what do you see?"

'_What is this guy even saying, he assaults Issei, and then asks me t- what the hell?!'_

In utter shock and confusion, Kiba falls backwards, landing on his back. '_Why doesn't he have a face? Why haven't I realized it until now?"_

"Y-your-your face, I can't see it!" Cried Kiba, bewildered.

The enigma just sighed, "That's right, oh-so observant one, I have a face. But it's just not….viewable. Even I can't see my face, I don't know what I look like, or even if I have something to look like. I don't exist, I'm not a living thing, just something like a ghost among men." The enigma deplored, rather tiredly. "I live alone, and I live to be alone, if you could call that living. So, please, kindly stop asking me who or what I am."

Akeno, who was just about ready to make man-jerky out of the enigma, suddenly felt rather sad for the man.

The enigma stepped away from Kiba, who was once more on his feet, but with his sword dissolved. The four highschoolers relaxed, seeing the man finally show a bit of humanity was a relief. But, there was still something disconcerting about the enigma, they could understand that there was no personal information on him, but could there really be nothing about him in records somewhere?

Rias was searching her mind, frantically trying to find anything about him that may have popped up in the Gremory records. '_Wait a minute….is he...no...that's not….but it's my only clue, I have to ask him."_

"Excuse me, uh, mister…" Prodded Rias.

"Call me enigma please." Requested the enigma

"Well, enigma, have you ever been seen by anyone before? You claim you are invisible to everyone, which I have to believe because I've never heard of you before."

The enigma squinted, obviously disliking the turn the conversation was taking. "Yes, actually, a very long time ago. Around the time of the Great war actually, it was around then I discovered that anything and anyone that is or will have power equal to that of a god can see me."

Rias, although surprised, kept her composure. "The great war? You were alive at that time? Just how old are you?".

"Well," Started the enigma, "I have memories of the great war, but they feel very out of place. Not as if they are not mine, but as if I was not alive at that point. I have absolutely no clue when I popped out of the baby maker, and also have no clue what age I am. I could be a geezer in disguise for all I know."

This only served to further confirm her suspicions, this man fit the description of an old war hero who was almost entirely responsible for ending the great war, the unnamed hero. She had only briefly read the limited information on the man in the Gremory library, but she knew enough to know that this man was **extremely** dangerous.

"You can't possibly be him, If what you say is true than you were one of the people who was responsible for bringing the great war to an end. Immediately after the god from the bible died, a mysterious man appeared declaring the end of the war. He told the warring factions that anybody who tried to continue fighting, would be killed. He held true to his word, and that man is now renowned for slaughtering thousands, but somehow bringing some form of peace back to the world. He is largely renowned for his reaction to the response of his declaration. The next day, fighting went on as per usual, but he intervened and massacred both sides. He opened what appeared to be a white gaping hole in the sky, and let loose a reign of terror. Swords, clubs, fire, magic, wind, ice, and anything else that could kill a living thing came flying out of that hole." Rias explained, her voice quavering.

The enigma's lax attitude, suddenly changed, and his body became stiff. "There are some things I remember doing, that I'm not exactly proud of. After that, I think I'll take my leave."

And with that, the enigma disappeared into his portal, or as it appeared to them, into the air. Rias Gremory and her companions sat down on one of the couches, trying to take in what was just revealed to them. Rias, was speechless. "How….how is such a thing even possible…"


	3. Advent

Chapter 3

It was a dark day for the enigma, for the even darker days of his past were finally catching up to him. For the first time in a long time, he was nervous, but at the same time he was oddly happy. For once mortals, not gods, were able to see him. Unfortunately though, those mortals happened to be devils, and important ones at that. "It's bad enough I have to deal with devils, but the love-ories too?"

The enigma complained aloud, obviously bearing some sort of unknown grudge against devils, especially the gremory family. The enigma felt and thought all these things as he walked down some old, abandoned street; in an old, abandoned town. Which was in an old, abandoned city; which was in an old, abandoned country. The country was in turn inside an old, abandoned continent; aboard an old, abandoned world. His world, his place, his dimension. The place where he traveled in between other worlds, other realities, and in between the portal he makes to shortly teleport.

When the enigma teleports, he is actually encompassing himself in a portal between his dimension, and the normal one. It's a sort of crack that's opened and resealed between the two realities.

The enigma's dimension, is devoid of living things, and seems to be frozen in time. So, this means despite the buildings everywhere, the world is a bit of a barren wasteland. '_You know what, I've decided I hate this place. I'm given the power to teleport between dimensions, but I can't even change the one dimension I supposedly 'own,' If god weren't dead I'd slap his holy shit.' _

* * *

Rias Gremory was conflicted, should she contact the main house? Or should she take care of this on her own, as a representative of the family? Considering that the man they're dealing with, maybe she should contact her brother. The enigma could very well be on his level, not to mention the only information they have on him is from when he slaughtered 3,000 soldiers. Rias Gremory's brother just so happens to be the rather eccentric Sirzechs Lucifer.

Sirzechs used to be the heir to the Gremory family, but then inheriting the name of Lucifer, he was forced to leave the family. Considering they're still siblings, Rias gets rather "Special" treatment. Now when I say, "Special," I mean Sirzechs has a very bad sister complex, and has a bad habit of taking pictures of Rias sleeping. Although this tradition was forcefully pushed onto another certain somebody, he does get the occasional desire to snap a photo of Rias sleeping.

Frowning, Rias Gremory was only left with one choice. '_I suppose I have to, I'll let my brother know what has happened, and we'll go from there.'_

Noticing Rias's stressed look, Akeno thought she might try to comfort her. "Rias, I know how you feel about him, and from what you've just revealed I'd say we need to remain cautious around him. But, when you told us what he'd done, I noticed the look in his eyes. Those weren't eyes of malice, they almost looked like he was about to cry. So please, do not stress yourself, I doubt he wishes to harm any of us."

Rias looked up, her face once again showing the dignity of the Gremory family's heiress. "Thank you Akeno, I will try not to worry myself to much. Issei, what do you think? You too Kiba."

"Well," started Issei, "I don't really know, but I do think that he's a good guy. He obviously seemed to be very sensitive about his name and past. But, he doesn't like devils for some reason."

Kiba, who had been lost in thought up until now, had reached a conclusion. "Rias, I think he holds something against the Gremory family in particular. I heard him muttering about us when we first saw him."

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Issei, bringing his fist into his palm. "He reacted to the name Gremory, that was right before he called you, 'your royal boo-.' "

Before Issei could finish his sentence, Akeno shot him in the face with a few thousand volts of holy-lightning, smiling while doing so.

Still smiling, Akeno turned to Kiba. "Your turn Kiba," Eyebrow twitching.

"Uh," stumbled Kiba. "I don't think he particularly wishes to go against the Gremory family, but we shouldn't make an enemy out of a man like that."

Deeming the comment sufficient, Akeno decided not to murder his face with lightning. Causing Kiba to breath a sigh of relief.

Smiling at the scene in front of her, Rias giggled a little. "Alright, I'll contact Sirzechs, and tell him the situation. But, we will do that tomorrow, I believe we have all had enough for today." Departing ways, each one knew something was coming, something. Nobody could say when, but it was coming alright.

* * *

**Three days later **

Sirzechs was a young, dashing, man who appeared to be in his twenties. Complete with the same crimson red hair and blue-green eyes as Rias Gremory. He almost looked like a male version of Rias. Although his hair was shoulder length, not knee length.

Sirzechs Lucifer was the current ruler of the underworld, or what humans would most likely call hell. But in actuality it was just the living place of the Demons, a literal world underneath another. Now, despite being the ruler of the four satans and the underworld, Sirzechs was rarely ever stressed. He had a knack for taking things head on, and getting them done. So whether it be a mountain of paperwork or disagreements between various factions of the underworld, Sirzechs took care of it without fail.

This was especially true with his sister, by that I mean the last guy that tried to harass her was sent to a burning, isolated island in the underworld for a week.

Sitting in his throne room, he pondered his situation. This was a unique circumstance, a good friend had just resurfaced after a very long absence, and happened to harass his sister at the same time. He would probably beat him near death, and then welcome him back. '_I want to welcome him, yet at the same time he is presenting a problem. I am not particularly sure what to make of the situation, maybe I should just summon him here.' _He thought, with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes….I think I have just the way of doing that." laughing maniacally, somewhat scaring the servants in the other room.

* * *

Same day, around 2:30 P.M.

Yawning, the enigma laid sprawled out, attempting to take a nap. Though, it was rather hard to, considering the noise. The enigma, being that he wasn't exactly sane, was attempting to take a nap on top of a german zeppelin during the battle of britain, 1840. "I've never been to this world before, I wonder what this thing is, and exactly why the city's on fire."

Looking to the side, he became rather alarmed, as there were multiple turret-like contraptions shooting large projectiles in their general direction. "Welp, that looks like my queue to leave." Stated the enigma, opening a portal and jumping inside.

Unfortunately though, he wasn't exactly greeted with his normal state of nothingness. Where he appeared in his main world, the egyptian pyramids, were now burning craters. "What in the…." The enigma started incredulously.

Noticing something peculiar, the enigma cautiously approached the burning pits of doom. "Wait… the craters carved out words… In the ground…" Teleporting to a higher vantage point, the enigma stepped out and onto the top of a building nearby. From an eagle's eye point of view, the enigma could clearly see a single sentence carved out in the former Egyptian pyramids. "**Scavenger hunt - refer to Stonehenge."**

"Oh dear Christ, I don't like this." The enigma sighed, pained at having a worldwide scavenger hunt.

After an hour and a half of exploring the various historically prominent landmarks throughout the world, all of which were destroyed, he finally happened upon the end goal. The Easter Island, now boldly displaying the words, "**Thanks for playing,- Signed, Sirzechs Lucifer."**

The enigma, eyes wide, finally snapped. "He destroyed every single historically prominent location on the planet, just to !#$%^& get my attention?! He could've just sent a damn letter! I mean, ugh, I don't even know how to respond to that. What kind of troll logic is this anyway? I will freaking end him, I will break him into two different Sirzechs. I'm gonna stab him, bring him back to life, and stab his kitten." Ending his nonsensical rant, with something even more nonsensical, the enigma successfully communicated to the universe he was sufficiently pissed.

Creating a portal, whilst mutter some rather unflattering things, he stepped into it and disappeared.

* * *

In the normal world, Sirzechs was hard at work making sure there were no casualties when the enigma showed up. Servants and soldiers were running about, barricading doors, making magic barriers specially crafted by Sirzechs for the enigma, and arming themselves. "You there!" Yelled Sirzechs, pointing at a soldier.

"My lord?" Dutifully responded the young man.

"I want you to get every servant and soldier out of here, including yourself. I'll take care of this myself."

"Yes lord!" Turning to leave, the man stopped, and turned around cautiously. "My lord, I apologize for the breach of conduct, but may I ask who is attacking us and why? I need to make a report to headquarters."

"Well soldier," Started Sirzechs. "He is attacking us because I left him an amazing game with a bad ending. As for who he is, I have no clue, and neither does he. He goes by enigma, and none of you will be able to even see him. Now leave before he comes." Saying this with a stern face, he waves off the man, who in turn shepherds the rest of the troops out of the throne room.

After he made sure everyone was gone, he took off his shoulder robes, neatly folding them on his throne chair. "Gah….this is gonna hurt. It usually does…"

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, a portal appeared right behind the magic barriers. Stepping out of the portal, slowly extending each arm to grab the sides of it, the enigma pulled himself out. Looking around, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, he found Sirzechs in the center of the room. "Sirzechs, I am going to murder you. How did you even get into my dimension."

Sirzechs winced, responding carefully. "Well, I used my destruction magic to open a temporary rift between the two-"

"**You what."** Interrupted the enigma. "You don't just crack open a door in between two realities. That's not how it works."

"Bah, it'll be fine." Dismissed the ruler of the underworld.

This pissed off the enigma further, and he quickly advanced, only to be stopped by the magic barriers established by Sirzechs.

Sirzechs tried desperately to hold in his laughing, tearing up while crying through his hand. The frustrated look on the enigmas face was just too much.

The enigma grunted, directing his burning eyes of fury in the direction of Sirzechs. "I'll be right back." The enigma said quietly.

Stepping into another portal, the enigma was gone momentarily, which confused the Satan lord immensely. Waiting for what seemed like an eternity, a portal suddenly appeared, but with no enigma. This made every gear in Sirzechs head completely stop turning. "Wha-"

Before he could finish, a massive chainsaw was tossed out of the portal, followed by the enigma. "I'm back asshole, and I brought a friend." the enigma declared dangerously.

"Wait, is that a chainsaw?" Asked Sirzechs.

"Not just any chainsaw. This is a magical chainsaw b!#$*&!" So screw you, and your magical firewall!" The enigma revved chainsaw, seriously considering using it on Sirzechs.

The chainsaw, finally working, had chains of pure flame and was as big as the enigma. Managing to bring it overhead, he swung it down on the red transparent barrier, shredding it apart. Stepping through the barrier, the enigma turned off the flamesaw and dropped it on the ground, creating a small crater. "Sirzechs, I'm gonna punch you in the mouth just a heads up." The enigma declared, advancing across the room.

"Wait, we can talk abou-" Unfortunately, Sirzechs mouth was too preoccupied with getting punched to finish the sentence. The punch caused Sirzechs head to snap back.

"Owwww," groaned Sirzechs. Bringing his head back to the normal position. "I guess we're doing this your way then."

"Finally you understand. I'm going to beat you into a can, and sell you to a homeless family for food." Threatened the enigma. "But get into your normal state first."

It should be mentioned that Sirzechs was chosen as Lucifer for a very specific reason, he is arguably the most powerful person in the underworld, and one of the most powerful in the world. His power dwarfs that of the original lucifer, which is the main reason he can see the enigma. He inherited the same destruction magic as Rias, except on a monumental scale. So much so, that his real body is actually composed of destruction magic. It is so powerful, that despite his mastery of power, some of it bleeds out and harms the surrounding environment. As a result, he rarely shows his true form, and actively tries not to. But this, was not something he could afford to hold back on, he had seen the enigma get serious before and that was not a good day for anyone. He was sure he could beat him, but it would take quite a bit to keep him down.

"I'm not going into that state in my throne room, take us to your dimension enigma, we won't harm anyone there." Requested Sirzechs

The enigma grimaced, "I hate bringing people in with me. Two people in one portal is uncomfortable, but if you insist, fine."

Opening a portal to his dimension, the enigma motioned for Sirzechs to step in. But, while halfway in, Rias burst through one of the only not barricaded doors. "Brother!" She screamed, seeing her brother go through the portal.

She met the stare of the enigma, who looked at her solemnly before turning and slowly entering the portal, leaving no trace of them even being there.

Rias, confused and worried, said the only thing she could, "Brother….."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing what you guys have to say, and reviews happen to be the best way to do that.


	4. Catastrophe

**S**tepping out into the former location of the Egyptian pyramids, Sirzechs and the enigma distanced themselves. Looking about, Sirzechs acknowledged his handiwork. "I think I did a pretty amazing job here." He said, snickering.

The enigma simply sighed, with his head down dejectedly. "I hate you with a burning passion, I liked those too…" He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Responded Sirzechs, his eyes squinted and looking at the enigma.

Bringing his head back up, the enigma's face became serious. "It's nothing, lets just get started. Get in your true form and prepare yourself."

Sirzechs looked at the enigma with a worried stare, head cocked. "There's no other way?"

"Sirzechs, you know just as well as I do that there is a price to pay for getting me directly involved in anything. I am the troll under the bridge, you wanna cross? Pay the toll."

Grimacing, the lord of the Satans finally conceded. "I suppose, give me a moment." Closing his eyes in focus, Sirzechs's skin began emanate a powerful red glow. Steadily growing brighter, Sirzechs's skin began to disintegrate, leaving in its place a red glowing mass. It was almost as if acid was eating away his skin. After a minute, all that was left was a glowing mass of destruction magic, in the shape of sirzechs.

"Well ain't that just beautiful, god you're a freak." Quipped the enigma.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, the enigma stared at Sirzechs. Continuing to stare each other down, the two waited for an opening. Taking the initiative, the enigma suddenly opened a portal at his feet, falling in.

Sirzechs, raising his body of pure magic above the sandy desert, prepared himself for an attack. He had little information as to how the enigma fought, but he managed to annihilate some of the foremost squads from all three sides during the great war. He needed to be wary, though he remained calm. His assumptions were correct, and before he could react he was encircled by a sphere of white portals. Out of each portal came a long silver spike, hitting Sirzechs.

Poking his head out of a newly made portal, the enigma grimaced. "So, I do need to get serious with you after all."

To the spikes misfortune, they had indeed hit Sirzechs, but were erased upon contact.

"Just a little test, so any material that even touches you is destroyed? Well I have to say that's pretty freaking scary, but it isn't unbeatable Sirzechs." The enigma cautioned, laughing a little as he descended back into his portal.

Sirzechs groaned, knowing that the battle just became that much harder. '_Well, that's one ace out of my sleeve. What was that? How was he able to create spikes like that? As far as I know, he can only create a portal to a separate dimension_. _So he shouldn't be able to do that!'_

It had been awhile since he'd seen the enigma, '_Where is he? Wait... something is wrong here.' _He noted, eyes darting from left to right.

Aware and cautious, it finally came to him, the enigma was above him. The only way left was up. '_There's no w-' _He had no time to finish his thought, because the moment he looked up, he saw the enigma flying toward him.

Dropping back down to the ground, he gathered a sphere of dark, red destruction energy and launched it toward the flying enigma.

The enigma outstretched his right hand towards the ball, which confused Sirzechs. '_Isn't he going to dodge? He'll be killed!'_

Sirzechs was desperately thinking of a way to stop the ball of magic hurtling towards the enigma, but before he could, the enigma did the unimaginable. Upon coming into contact with the enigma's right hand, the magic distorted and dispersed. Sirzechs was shocked, but intrigued. He had no time to admire the spectacle though, as the enigma was still free falling towards Sirzechs. Acting quickly, Sirzechs barely managed to dodge the enigma's outstretched arm, grazing his left shoulder. Continuing the free fall, the enigma created, entered, and closed another portal just before hitting the ground.

'_I need to avoid his hands, he managed to nullify my magic, so he might be able to do something to my body.' _

And he was right, because as soon as he finished that thought, a pain began burning like the sun in his left shoulder. '_This is the same arm he grazed earlier, damnit!' _Bemoaned Sirzechs.

His arm began to feel slightly numb, and bits of red destruction magic began to float off his shoulder. Sirzechs realized this was the same thing that happened to the ball of destruction magic, but he should be able to fix it. Concentrating his magic in the destroyed shoulder, he began repairing himself.

Floating up from a newly made portal in front of Sirzechs, the enigma stared at the Satan. Pointing at the body of Sirzechs, the enigma explained what just happened. "For some ungodly reason, your destruction magic is at a level where it can open dimensional rifts. This is similar to how I create portals between dimensions. I am able to unseal, and reseal a kind of, "Door," between realms. Being that your magic is similar to the magic that is in between dimensions, I can, "Unseal," it. This, obviously, also applies to that magical body of yours."

Finishing his explanation with the same emotionless stare, the enigma lowered his arm. Then suddenly and without warning, he charged Sirzechs.

Sirzechs was ready, and he summoned a series of eight small, red balls of destruction to orbit around him. He launched the first two towards the sprinting enigma, spiraling like a double helix.

The enigma responded promptly, somehow managing to slide between the two glowing spheres. Continuing his charge, the enigma summoned a portal to the side of Sirzechs. Spewing a dense grey bog from it's mouth, turning almost the entire desert into a massive grey cloud, causing Sirzechs to back out and away. The portal then disappeared, leaving a cloud of fog in its wake. Immediately after, the enigma burst through the cloud and ran into another portal. Prepared and vigilant, Sirzechs raised himself slightly above the ground. Not sure what to expect, he maintained the orbiting balls, now down to six. Giving Sirzechs little chance to dodge, the enigma opened a portal directly in front of Sirzechs. Half of the enigma came through, reaching for Sirzechs's face with an outstretched hand.

Thinking quickly, Sirzechs dropped to the ground, drilling a hole with his magic and dodging the enigma. Whom dived into another portal in the same motion. ' _I need to somehow trap him, it appears only his hands can unseal dimensional rifts. I'm sure I can use that to my advantage. Wait, he said my magic can destroy dimensional magic, correct? So by that rule, shouldn't that also apply to his dimensional doorways? No… it wouldn't destroy the door, but it __**would**_ _destroy whatever is beyond that door.'_

Having reached an epiphany, Sirzechs began to formulate a plan. A risky plan, but a plan all the same. Sirzechs quickly realized he was a sitting duck in such a narrow hole, and began moving to leave. Almost as if waiting for Sirzechs to conclude his train of thought, two portals suddenly opened up on either side of his body. Hands reached out from either portal, aiming for Sirzechs's face. Coming to expect such unorthodox attacks, Sirzechs was ready, and rapidly ascended up and out of the hole he had made previously. Once out, he replaced the two spheres he used on the enigma earlier. Leaving him with eight red glowing spheres orbiting his body once more, floating above the desert plane.

'_That bastard is getting' on my nerves. Why can't he just stand still like a polite devil-lord douche bag and die?' _Griped the enigma, silently. The enigma was frustrated, but not for the reason one would think. '_This ass is holding out on me, I know it. Sure, so am I, but I gotta see what this guy's made of! Can't exactly do that if he's dead...' _The enigma thought confidently.

Floating through his never-ending inter-dimension, the enigma observed Sirzechs's floating red body through one of his portals. "Whelp, back to work." Joked the enigma, a sadistic grin splaying across his obscured lips.

Lowering himself to the floor of the desert, the fog cleared, Sirzechs braced himself for the next attack. Surely, the enigma would attack from a blind spot, just as unorthodox as he had been. '_Then again, I cannot entirely predict his movements, I should be prepared for the worst.' _Thought Sirzechs.

Appearing in front of Sirzechs once more, the enigma put both his hands forward, palms facing Sirzechs. The enigma summoned four massive portals, each roughly the same size as Sirzechs. Encircling him, a large hand reached out from each portal. '_This is as good a chance as ever to test my theory,' _realized Sirzechs, shooting two spheres towards each portal.

But, as soon as the spheres looked like they were about to make contact with the portal, they vanished. Leaving a still grinning enigma, with his hands at his sides, defenseless. A slight smirk showed on Sirzechs's face, though he didn't have long to bask in his genius. For the enigma disappeared into a portal once more, slinking back and away.

Sighing, Sirzechs saw no end to this other than to put his plan into action. "I really hope this works," he grumbled.

Ascending into the sky, Sirzechs began zooming along the egyptian desert. Reaching a speed comparable to that of a jet, Sirzechs brought his eight orbs around him once more. With this, the enigma could only attack from below, as sirzechs was moving too fast to be caught from above. Any attack that didn't immediately make contact, wouldn't make contact at all. But, this also injured Sirzechs considerably, as it left him open to an attack from below.

The enigma also realised it, splitting his mouth open with a grin even wider than before. "So, it's a game of quickdraw then, eh? Okay, why the f! #$ not." Happy as a sadistic portal opening madman could be, the enigma opened a portal directly beneath Sirzechs. Grabbing his left leg with one hand, he began making a move for his heart with the other. But he suddenly stopped, he had been duped.

Sirzechs, his left leg in considerable pain, allowed himself a moment of brief satisfaction. '_Well, it worked, and I didn't die….'_

"Sirzechs, I hope you realize what you're doing with that sphere there." Threatened the enigma. "If that enters my portal…."

Sirzechs grimaced, still in pain from his left leg. "It will blow a hole in every dimension in existence, correct? I say we call this a draw, I can no longer feel any part of my left leg, and you have six Spheres of pure destruction magic ready to enter the portal you sit in."

The enigma sighed, ashamed for rushing headlong into something so obvious. He hadn't expected Sirzechs to do something so selfish, despite him being a devil. "You're too smart for your own good, you damn devil." Growled the enigma, releasing Sirzechs's leg, and lowering his hand from Sirzechs's heart.

Sirzechs was just as ashamed as the enigma, he prided himself on being a caring and just Lucifer. But, this was important, he couldn't afford to not make sacrifices. If it meant he could help his people, especially if it was getting the unknown man on his side, he was willing to sacrifice all he had.

The enigma retreated into his portal, closing it as he entered. He then re-emerged from another portal on the ground.

Sirzechs slowly descended down to the desert floor, wincing as his left leg made contact with the ground. Hobbling over to the enigma, he stood directly in front of him, a solemn stare directed towards his new ally. As they stared one another down, skin began to grow across Sirzechs's body. The red glow slowly being covered, finally covering all but his eyes, which shone like red headlights. That too, eventually dissipated, being replaced with his normal blue-green eyes.

His coat flapping in the wind, the enigma stuck one hand in the pocket of his slacks, with the other drooping lazily at his side. "Neat trick Lucifer, can I call you sandbag from now on?" Teased the enigma, snickering.

Sirzechs's expression softened, taking a step back. "Absolutely not! I have my pride as a Satan that I must uphold!" He said haughtily.

The unknown man raised his hands in surrender, "Alright fine, I won't call you sandbag. But no guarantees on 'glow stick' though."

Sirzechs squinted, "You wouldn't dare-"

"Glow stick," Accused the enigma.

A bright red vein appeared on Sirzechs's temple, "I swear on all nine rings of hell, I will end you."

The enigma grimaced, pointing at Sirzechs's left leg, he commented "You already tried that. Come on, lets see if we can't do something about that leg."

Opening a portal behind Sirzechs, he motioned for Sirzechs to go through it. "I'll follow you, lets go."

Cautiously stepping into the portal, what Sirzechs saw on the other side both astounded and confused him. He stepped into a brilliant white room, a perfectly cubic white room. No lights, doors, or windows, just a radiating white room with two wicker chairs facing each other. The enigma helped the limping Sirzechs into one of the two chairs. Sitting down in the chair opposite him, the enigma summoned some bandages and wooden bracing material from a portal beside him.

Giving the enigma a curious look, Sirzechs questioned him, "What are you doing?"

The enigma examined Sirzechs's leg like a doctor would a half dead dog, "Well, I'm trying to figure out how to fix your leg so that you are able to walk. It might not be possible."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow at the enigma, "Excuse me?"

The enigma shrugged his shoulders apologetically, "Well, what I did was similar to tearing your Achilles heel. I disrupted the flow of magic in your left leg, essentially rendering it as useless as a leg without blood flowing through it. It **will** heal...eventually. but you'll be confined to a wheelchair for the next year or so." Explained the enigma, solemnly.

Sirzechs wore a somber expression, "When I went into this, I was prepared to make sacrifices. I believe what I have been given in exchange was worth the cost."

The enigma summoned a wheelchair from the same portal beside him. It was a peculiar wheelchair, with a metal leg brace on the left side. "This is what you will be in for the next year and a half of your life. You will not be allowed to move your leg, at all. Another machine may move your leg, but otherwise you will be confined to this chair. You will sleep in it, eat in it, and there is even a flap in the bottom so you may do your business." The enigma laughed quietly, "Sorry to say, but you're living in a chair for a year and a half. But the brace moves up and down, so it's not all bad. Oh, and you **can** still use your magic, just not in your left leg." Finished the enigma.

Sirzechs smirked and shook his head, "I suppose that's that. Now then, lets discuss what I wish for you to do.

The enigma let go of the wheelchair, putting his elbows on his lap, crossing his fingers, and resting his chin on his hand. "Go on."

Sirzechs took a breath, "I wish for you to aide me in preventing another great war. Furthermore, I wish for you to help my sister with her chess pieces. Counsel them, guide them, train them, lead them on the correct path. Finally, and by far the most important. Keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou, and if he strays from the light, correct him. If you deem him to be at a point beyond all possible remedy, I want you to kill him. If it comes to that, disappear, leave, go back to your lonely bleak existence. Because once the deed is done, neither heaven nor hell will prevent them from coming after you."

"Them?" Questioned the enigma, although he had a feeling he knew whom Sirzechs was speaking of.

"Rias, and her pieces. I know my sister, and she is infatuated with Issei. He keeps them together, and if he were to die….God help us all."

The atmosphere in that room was dark, sober, and almost mournful. The understanding of the two men was clear, Issei was dangerous. And if not handled correctly, potentially catastrophic.

* * *

**EDIT:** I realize I haven't uploaded in a very long time, and to those of you who actually enjoy reading this, I apologize. There was finals week, and family issues. It pains me to know that I have left those few readers I have unattended, my bad guys. At any rate, to all those who read this, I look forward to writing this story for two major reasons; The story progression, and for the feedback of the readers. I love reading those replies, and it brings a smile to my face every time I read them. I don't even care if you're a troll. Go HAM on that review section. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more content soon!


	5. Reconciliation

**S**ighing, the enigma pushed himself to his feet. "Sirzechs, it's good to work with you again. The contract is fulfilled, the price is paid, I will do all that my powers allow." swore the enigma. "Now then, lets get you acquainted with your new home."

Sliding Sirzechs into the wheelchair, he positioned his leg in the brace. Locking it so that it covered his entire leg in a black cast made of metal. "Now, this thing is actually powered by your magic, but as you cannot control it in your left leg it simply sucks it out and uses it for power. You control this just like you would any external magic."

Sirzechs positioned himself so that he was comfortable. Satisfied, Sirzechs was about to thank him when a thought struck him. looking over the wheelchair he made an observation, "Wait….we don't have this kind of tech yet."

The enigma stood stiff, "Well, eh….I invented this!"

Sirzechs gave him a very skeptical look, "**You** finally figured out how to use magical techmaturgy?"

"Well uh…..sure." Said the enigma, eyes to the side.

Sirzechs frowned , "You invented this."

"...Yes?" Replied the enigma half halfheartedly.

"No you didn't. What did you do, you did something stupid again didn't you."

The enigma took a few steps back, in a cold sweat. "Pffff, whaaat? Nooooo."

Sirzechs moaned, "You stole it."

"I did not! There is no way I would- yeah I stole it." The enigma admitted

"Dammit."

* * *

Grayfia was furious, Sirzechs literally just _disappeared. _No magical trace, no signs of a quarrel, just _gone._ When she found him, she was going to hug and kiss him, be happy that he was back. Then she was going to brutally murder him, she was going to pour all her love into a nuclear bomb of magic.

She was sitting on her bed in the royal bedchamber, thinking of various ways to kill the Satan Lord. An extravagant room, with a window overlooking the underworld encompassing the entire right wall. This lead out to a carved stone balcony. The bed in the center of the room was massive, big enough for at least four people. Everything in the room was a different shade of red, with the drapes and sheets of the bed being a deep set of crimson.

Still betwixt murder and love, the wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, missed her husband dearly.

Surprising Grayfia, a white portal appeared in front of her, and out of it wheeled Sirzechs. The enigma, who was invisible to Grayfia, whispered to Sirzechs, "She can't see me, now go and tell her what happened, I'm sure she was worried."

Grayfia was speechless, her husband was back, but he was in a wheelchair. One of the most powerful people in the world, was in a wheelchair. "What, what happened to you?" She asked, with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well," began Sirzechs, "I met the unknown man, and garnered both his respect and aide."

"How did a meeting turn into you being in a wheelchair?!" Frantically responded Grayfia

Sirzechs merely chuckled, looking at her with a mix of accomplishment and relief. "Well in his words, I crossed the bridge, so I paid the toll."

* * *

**Three weeks after the re-appearance of Sirzechs Lucifer.**

By now, the disappearance of Sirzechs Lucifer was famous, but not everyone knew the truth. To the public, it was just another conspiracy theory, Sirzechs had disappeared for an entire day only to mysteriously be found in his room the next day. Only the higher ups of each faction knew what had really happened, and they were holding a meeting to discuss it's impact.

Although Sirzechs did return, he returned in a wheelchair, and unable to use magic in his left leg. As one could imagine, this caused considerable unrest within the devil populous. It also served to give the old Satan group a chance for rebellion, as well as other third parties.

The meeting would be held at the school attended by Rias Gremory, Kuoh Academy. Being that it is essentially controlled by one of the main devil houses, it was deemed both safe and secure. But preparations for such a gathering would take at least a week or more to prepare, possibly longer.

The enigma wanted to acquaint himself with his new allies, so he would take this week to do just that.

* * *

Rias Gremory has had a tough three weeks; first a mysterious man whose only clue to an identity was the slaughtering of 3,000 soldiers in the ending of the great war. Then her brother, the Lucifer and ruler of the underworld, disappears for a day just to return in a wheelchair. After which he ordered her family to be split into two groups, claiming that he didn't want to involve people in a war who were not ready for one. '_I love all of my family, why would he do that?! We are stronger together, right? So why...why would he do that...' _She thought in despair.

She was sitting at her desk in the club room, rubbing her temples, looking down and lost in thought. So much so, that she did not notice Issei enter the room. Issei realized this, and began slowly creeping over to where Rias was. Hands on the desk, he lowered his face down to Rias and inhaled. But before he could surprise her, Kiba burst into the room. "Hello Issei!" He stopped, a confused look spreading across his face, "What are you doing?"

Startling Rias, she brought her head back up to look at Kiba, but instead met the lips of Issei. Lips colliding for just a brief moment, Issei jumped back, stumbling and falling down and hitting his head on the coffee table in between the two couches. He lay there in a daze, utterly confused as to what had just occurred. Rias frantically backed her chair up until it met the wall, face flushed and both hands pressed against her mouth, eyes wide. Observing all of this, Kiba's jaw dropped and his eyes refused to believe what had just happened. Then, the cherry on top of it all appeared out of nowhere, just to add to the insanity of it all.

Akeno, fully naked with the exception of a towel across her neck coming down and covering her breasts, came out of the bathroom. "Rias, do we have anymore of that wonderful coconut shampoo- Oh, oh my. What's going on here? Oh, and hello kiba." She finished, completely uncaring that she was naked.

Of course, the enigma chose that precise moment to step into the room from a portal. "Hey guys whats up, so I realise we haven't exactly started out on the best foot but…." He took a moment to take in his surroundings. The utterly confused kiba at the doorway, the half-conscious Issei sprawled out at the coffee table, the hyperventilating Rias, and finally the stark naked Akeno. After a flat five minutes of awkward silence, a single drop of blood fell from where the enigma's nose would be located.

"Oh my," concluded Akeno, bringing the moment to a close.

Now all seated at the two couches, the enigma took a deep breath. Issei was scratching his head, trying to remember why he was unconscious in the first place. Rias was seated on the other couch, still blushing madly. Akeno was smiling, and was clothed, as well as being the only somewhat composed person in the entire group. Kiba was doing his best to regain control over his brain, and the enigma finally exhaled. "None of that ever happened, you all hear that? I'll never speak a word of what I just saw, and it'll stay that way."

Rias, straightening her back, decided to address the elephant in the room. "Enigma, why are you here? Did Sirzechs send you here?"

The enigma snorted, "you're kidding, right? I'm his ally, I don't work for him, I run my own agenda. I'm here because, to be frank, I have to make sure none of you screw something up. I'll say this flat out, the people in your group Rias, have the potential to become some of the most influential people in this era. I came here to make a humble request, I'm swallowing my pride to say this…"

Bowing his head, the enigma took a breath. Slouched, the enigma raised his head to look directly at Rias, "I'd like to become a member of your party."

Rias was perturbed, but while she would usually jump at the chance to have a new family member, she didn't have any more chess pieces to use. "Enigma, while having someone of your caliber on-"

The enigma turned his head towards Issei, cutting off Rias mid-sentence. "Well, to be more precise, I'd like to be Issei's queen."

The room was very, very, quiet. Issei was shocked, and confused. "Wait, me? But I'm not even a high level devil yet! But more than that, why me?

The enigma's nonchalant attitude quickly returned, sitting up and resting his arms across the back of the couch. "Why? Because who wouldn't want Sir. Pervsalot, the heavenly dragon, as a king?" he sneered.

Suddenly, Draig spoke up. "_It's been a very long time since I last heard from you, enigma. What reasons do you have to confront my current host?"_

"Draig! Buddy! Long time no-not-see! Listen, I know we haven't exactly gotten along well in the past, but I'm sure we can start fresh, riiiiiight pal?" Greeted the enigma.

"_You tried ripping out one of my fangs out when I was sleeping." _Draig said flatly.

Waving his hand as if dismissing the idea entirely, the enigma laughed, "Bah, you weren't using it anyway."

Rias looked at the red gauntlet around Issei's left arm, then back at the shadow faced enigma. "Wait, you two know each other? What you just said implies you knew draig before he became a longinus. Enigma, just how old are you?"

Then enigma laughed, "Well, I still remember the day that Azazel got it on with a human, but thats another story entirely. At any rate, Draig, I would like to keep an eye on Issei. I would also like to see where this group goes, I guess you could say they have peaked my interest."

"_As carefree as ever I see, fine. Do what you wish, but know that I still don't trust you."_

"I'd be worried if you did Draig." The enima said off-handedly

"You know, I'm all for catching up with the heavenly-red dragon that may or may not want to rip out my balls and feed them to a llama, but we have something a bit more important to discuss." the enigma added sardonically.

"The enigma, despite his….comment, is correct. But, before that, I want you to answer a few questions. Do not pretend you do not know the answer enigma, you are essentially my brother's partner at this point. You know all the things he does, so we will know when you are lying." Said Rias.

"Yes yes switch-princess, whatever floats your boat." Enigma dismissed, somewhat irritated. His chin resting in right hand, still on the back of the couch, and looking away.

"Excuse me, switch what?" Demanded the indignant Rias.

"Bah, different universe, different timeline." Said the enigma.

"Alright enough of that. Firstly enigma, why is only half of my team present. I refuse to operate without my entire family present."

The enigma merely sighed, "Well I guess you should know that at least. Rias, there are only a few select people in your group that are mentally ready for a war. Those are the ones you see before you, the rest were sent to a sort of, training camp."

"A war? What do you mean a war? We are no longer at high tensions with any of the other factions, all races are in a time of peace and co-operation right now." Stated Rias, eyes staring pointedly at the enigma, skeptical.

"No Rias, A _civil _war." Corrected the enigma.

It took everyone in the room a moment to process the new information.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean a civil war?" inquired Kiba.

"Well sunshine, you all know that each faction has had trouble with terrorist attacks, right?" Began the enigma. "Well, those 'terrorist' attacks are actually all the old ruling factions attempting to regain control. Here's where the whole, civil war, crap starts. Last week each head of each faction received a declaration of war from the old factions, who have banded together in order to reach a common goal."

Rias slammed her hands on the table, standing up. "I refuse to operate without the rest of my family, return them to me!"

"Why you," the enigma's demeanor suddenly darkening.

Turning to the rest of the group, "We'll be right back."

He then summoned a gaping white portal behind Rias, forcefully shoving her into the portal. Following her, giving the others one last glare as if to say, '_Stay right the hell here.'_

Rias fell out of the portal into a bleak, grey, cloudless world. She was surrounded by buildings, skyscrapers, and was in the middle of an old decrepit road. It almost looked like something out of a zombie horror flick. Once she got to her feet, and observed her surroundings, the enigma stepped out of his portal.

Taking long strides towards Rias, he came so close to her face that despite him not having a face, she swore she could feel his nose touch hers. "You are a naive, **arrogant**, little girl. Are you not supposed to be the leader of that group?!" The enigma burst, taking a step back but maintaining his intense demeanor.

"Show some patience, wisdom, and stop acting like a spoiled brat damnit! This is war, war is not meant for the weak hearted. Those who are not ready for war will **die, **and that will be on your head. Each and every death of your family, will be **your** fault. So even though you know that, why do you insist on doing the most stupid thing imaginable, and demand them **back** to your side?"

Rias took a step back, raising her chin, addressing him haughtily. "My family is full of brave warriors, whose love for each other is rivaled only by their bravery, we will live and die together. Hand in hand, side by side!"

The enigma growled, "Fine you dumb little," He said, stopping himself. "I guess this is the only way. Do you even know what a war is like? It's gruesome, it breaks people, ends lives, and drives those not ready insane.

Clapping both his hands together, he then quickly drew them outwards. Arms both straight right and left, palms facing out. Hundreds of portals appeared all along the road, covering it, going for miles each way. Out of those portals came corpses. Each different from the other, some rotting, some fresh with blood, some with swords jutting out. "This is what war is Rias. Death, destruction, **agony."**

Almost screaming the last word, the enigma was furious. But at the same time, he was worried, the enigma was genuinely worried.

"Rias, I know that you want to stand by the side of those who you love, but this war would ruin them. Almost all them would die, and I don't you to go through that. So please, trust me to prepare them, harden their hearts so that they may fight with you." His voice softening, and clapping his hands once more. The bodies disappeared, leaving a lingering stench, and a shaken Rias.

Rias desperately wanted to reunite with her family, but she was unsure. What the enigma had just shown her, did she really want to put them through that? "I-I'll go with your word, enigma. But, under the condition that you train them." Rias managed, try to keep her voice in check.

The enigma sighed with relief, "Alright, lets head back."


End file.
